


Fire at Midnight

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Bloodplay, Community: springkink, Danger, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their adventuring days were over and that was just fine with Gojyo.  Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Familiarity - Middle age is when you have a choice of two temptations and choose the one that will get you home earlier. The title is from Ian Anderson (Jethro Tull): _[Build a little fire this midnight / It's good to be back home with you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jJcslUEYbs%0A)_ (link to Youtube). Beta by **[**smillaraaq**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/pseuds/Smillaraaq)**.

"I'm out," said Saiya, and placed her cards down on the table. Gojyo grinned at Yan.

"Looks like just me and you, dude."

"I'm good," said Yan, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah? What'cha got?"

Yan laid them down. "Three aces!" Gojyo shook his head. _These young guys!_

"Here it comes," he said, laying them out one by one. "There: queen-jack flush! Hearts."

Yan cursed, Saiya shrugged, and Shao wrinkled his nose. "It's not like hearts matter," he said.

Gojyo winked at Saiya. "They matter to _me_ ," he said. She laughed, shook her head, and pushed her money toward him. Shao did the same, and after a moment, so did Yan. "Damn, you shoulda folded too," he said, bitterly.

"Kid, I can read ya like a book," said Gojyo. "You got to practice with that face of yours." He leaned back in his chair and called over to the bar: "Shuzhen, another round for these losers!" 

"Just soda for me," said Saiya. She was a good-looking woman who was just a little too old for Gojyo to think of her as a girl - even nowadays. She was pretty sharp, but her best game was blackjack. Rijan, who had been watching, giggled. "Whatsa matter, Saiya? Two glasses too many for you?"

Saiya raised her elegant eyebrows and looked at the girl as though she were a small, yapping dog. "Some of us have to work in the morning."

Rijan stretched, making the most of her small, high boobs and flat belly. "I'm good for hours yet. Don't you want another drink, Gojyo? Or something?"

He gave her an appreciative look but shook his head, "Sorry, gorgeous. I gotta agree with Saiya - time to call it a night."

"Awww, Gojyo - it's not even 11:00! " She stood up and came over behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and whispering noisily in his ear: "Cai-san says you used to play cards until 2:00 and keep her company until the sun came up!"

Gojyo laughed. "Yeah, those were the days! Guess I gave her some good times, huh? Ri-chan, that was more than 20 years ago."

She pouted, sliding her arms around his neck. "You're still plenty strong, Gojyo."

"Yeah, but I actually work a job nowadays." He stood up slowly, so that she had to choose between letting go and being dragged off her feet. She released him and slunk over to Shao instead as Shuzhen came over with the tray of glasses. Gojyo stuffed his winnings into his pockets and headed for the door. "See ya!"

As he left, he heard Shuzhen saying, "You're such a idiot, Rijan. Sure, he's damn hot, but you really want to fight Cho-sensei for him?" It made him blush and smile at the same time, and he was just as glad that no one was close enough to see. Still, the thought pleased him, too, as he hurried down the road out of town. Back in the day, when Chen Cai was the hottest bar maid at Jun's, Gojyo didn't belong to anyone but himself, and he thought he liked it that way. _I was such a stupid punk._

That was before he found a certain guy bleeding his life out in the rain, brought him home to his bed, and then followed him - and a certain hot-headed monk and his pet monkey - on an unbelievable journey west. Tonight, Gojyo didn't need to warm some girl's bed to keep the emptiness at bay, and the thought made him pick up the pace again. It was early, yet, and Hakkai wouldn't even be in bed, let alone asleep. The idea warmed his heart - and some parts of him further down, too.

It wasn't that Rijan wasn't cute - even though she was just a kid, no more than eighteen. His head still snapped around when a girl in a tight sweater went by, and the flare of feminine hips below a slim waist could still give him butterflies. But those curves weren't what he thought of anymore, when the mood struck him hard. And after all those years on the road, in lousy beds in cheap inns and in bedrolls camping out, why the hell would he be interested in anything that didn't end in his own comfy bed? 

As he'd expected. the lights were still on at home: not the same little house that they'd left behind all those years ago, but still a little place in the woods, with a better plot of land cleared around it. Hakkai's vegetable garden was a neat set of shadowed rows off to one side, and flower beds lined the walk up from the path. Gojyo thumped up the steps he'd built himself, not bothering to be quiet, and Hakkai met him at the door, wearing an apron over his button-down shirt and jeans and holding a dish towel in one hand. "Gojyo? Is everything all right? You're home so early!"

"Naw, everything's fine." He patted his full pockets and grinned: "I already took more than a week's pay off of 'em - figured I'd better quit before I drove 'em all out into the streets."

"Well, that's nice," said Hakkai, with one of those smiles of his, and it wasn't really clear whether he meant the money Gojyo had won or the fact that Gojyo cared about his card-playing buddies' welfare. He shut the door behind Gojyo and went to the sink, where there were still dishes in the dish pan. Gojyo emptied his pockets out onto the table and did a quick sort of the bills and coins, then put them into the cash box they kept ready for shopping. He turned to watch Hakkai for a moment, appreciatively taking in the straight back, slim waist and trim ass, and the silver shining in his dark hair.

After a moment, watching wasn't enough. He stepped up close behind Hakkai and slipped both of his hands into Hakkai's back pockets. The dish-washing operation paused. "Gojyo."

"What?" he said, innocently.

Hakaki sighed, and shifted his hips. For a moment, he was definitely pressing into the grope. Then he took his hands out of the dishwater and placed them carefully and obviously on the drainboard. "Gojyo, I can't go to bed until these dishes are washed."

Gojyo nuzzled into the short hairs on the back of his neck. "Hakkai, I was thinkin' about you all the way home."

"Gojyo," said Hakkai, gently; "Go wash up. I won't be five minutes."

That was fair. He knew all too well that Hakkai really did have an obsession about leaving things too messy, and he wouldn't settle down until the kitchen was at an acceptable level of clean. Gojyo sighed dramatically and removed his hands. "Babe, you're so cold sometimes. And here I came home early."

Hakkai turned around and smiled softly, his eyes shining. "And it will still be early in five minutes, Gojyo." Gojyo grinned and wandered off to the bathroom.

He tossed his shirt into the laundry basket and then brushed his teeth and washed his hands pretty much on auto, his memory of the feel of Hakkai's ass still at the top of his mind. Just for the hell of it, he combed his hair too. He had a few strands of grey himself at this point. He pulled one of the grey hairs free from the rest, examining it. _Damn hot_ , Shuzhen had said. Huh.

"Gojyo, leave that alone."

He hadn't heard Hakkai come up to the door. "It don't look as good as yours does." Hakkai shook his head.

"I love your hair. And you're still the most attractive man in any room."

"Oh, yeah? 'Cause right now, I'm lookin' at someone who's hotter."

"Gojyo - " and Hakkai grabbed him and started to kiss him like whoa. He was bending Gojyo back over the sink, in fact. Even with the distraction of Hakkai's tongue curling around his, Gojyo started to worry about how close the back of his head was getting to the mirror. Hakkai must have thought the same, because he pulled Gojyo upright and spun them around and toward the doorway.

Gojyo pulled him toward the bedroom. Arms locked around each other, lip to lip, they staggered toward the bed. Hakkai stopped them in the middle of the room and without releasing Gojyo's mouth, started undoing Gojyo's belt. Gojyo broke the kiss to breathe and, grabbing Hakkai's shoulders, started tonguing his ear, biting at the limiters even though the buzz of power made his teeth ache. Hakkai stopped with his hands at Gojyo's fly, breathing hard. "Gojyo - ."

"Can I take 'em off?"

Hakkai dropped his head on Gojyo's shoulder. "Why do you like that so much?"

Gojyo shrugged a little, mindful of Hakkai's skull. It wasn't anything he had the words to say properly. "It's hot, that's all."

Hakkai stroked Gojyo's belly, just above his jeans. "Because it's dangerous?"

"Not anymore, right? But havin' you like that ... I mean, you're stronger than I am anyhow. But there's no way I can forget it, like that."

Hakkai's head came up and he looked at Gojyo calmly. "Dangerous. Not much is, nowadays, is it? You're quite the respectable member of society now, Gojyo."

"I am not! I mean, yeah, I was just thinkin' about how good it was to come back to my own bed at night, but -"

Hakkai smiled, and there was something a little wicked about it. "Take them off, Gojyo."

And damn, if that didn't make him feel hot. Gojyo pulled them off, one by one, dropping them onto the dresser, and watched Hakkai shudder and transform, his hair lengthening, his ears extending, his skin now only a few shades lighter than Gojyo's and covered with those crazy beautiful vines. Hakkai blinked at him slowly, grinned so that his fangs were clearly visible, and slammed Gojyo backward and down onto the bed.

"Ooof, crap!"

Hakkai was licking his throat and trying, without much success, to undo the button of Gojyo's jeans. Clothes and claws were a combination that took a lot of practice. "I'll take 'em off myself, just wait a second, don't tear 'em off! What the hell do you want?"

Hakkai panted against his skin. "Gojyo, make me do what you want. Make me." He rubbed his crotch against Gojyo's thigh, hard and getting harder.

That was crazy. He'd just pointed out that Hakkai was stronger than he was, even with the limiters on.

"Gojyo, in a minute, it's going to be what _I_ want instead."

_Like that was a problem?_ But this was Hakkai, and sometimes you had to listen to what he _didn't_ say. Gojyo writhed and flipped them over so Hakkai was underneath, and managed to get the button on his own jeans undone. Hakkai, apparently snarling and laughing at the same time, pulled the jeans off as Gojyo reached for Hakkai's shirt buttons. There was a brief struggle as Hakkai tried to grab both his wrists, and then Gojyo reversed the hold on him, got Hakkai's hands pinned above his head with one hand, and started unbuttoning the shirt with other.

It shouldn't have been possible - Hakkai was just too damn strong. He had to be letting Gojyo get away with it, but he was still making it tough enough that Gojyo's pulse was racing like it hadn't in years. Hakkai lunged up and bit Gojyo's nipple - carefully, but damn, it still hurt - and Gojyo swore as he got the rest of the shirt buttons undone. Piece by piece, Gojyo got Hakkai's clothes off, picking up assorted bites and scratches along the way, and incidentally half-removing the sheets as well. At last they were both stripped and Gojyo was draped across Hakkai's back, his hard-on prodding between Hakkai's thighs. "Is this what you want, tough guy?" Gojyo said, panting.

Hakkai growled and tried to get up on his hands and knees. Gojyo grabbed his hair and forced his head down. "Shit, hang on a second - gotta get some lube."

Hakkai went limp and chuckled darkly. "Can you get to it before I can?"

It was a near thing, but Gojyo beat him to the drawer, Hakkai made one attempt to snatch the tube from his hands but pulled back at the last minute, probably because his claws looked really scary coming at Gojyo's hands like that. Gojyo figured Hakkai would make a grab with the vines next, but instead he snorted and flung himself back onto the bed. "Don't make me wait, Gojyo."

"Chill, will ya?" Gojyo popped the cap, squeezed some lube into one palm.

"No, I won't," said Hakkai, threateningly. He rolled onto his hands and knees, watching intently as Gojyo clicked the cap back into place and slicked himself. Then he leaped off the bed.

Things got very confusing for the next several seconds. The tube of lube skittered across the floor. Gojyo ended up flat on his back on the bed with a new set of scratches bleeding freely across one forearm and Hakkai lowering himself down into Gojyo's dick.

"Damn, Hakkai! Wait! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Ah, no, I'm ... not. Mmmm ... ." And he was so tight, and so hot inside, and his eyes were closed and his face was flushing, and his dick was so big and so darkly swollen. Gojyo had to remember to breathe. Hakkai rocked above him - slowly and carefully at first, but picking up the pace more quickly than Gojyo would have thought was a good idea.

Gojyo moaned, and Hakkai's eyes opened. His lips curled into a wicked little smile. "Ah, yes. There you are, exactly where I want you. You really do like having me take you, don't you, Gojyo - one way or the other." And one long claw traced a thin, bloody line along Gojyo's collarbone. 

"Shit, stop that!"

"Make me."

Gojyo bucked up with every muscle in his body and twisted, toppling Hakkai into the space between Gojyo's body and the wall. Hakkai automatically folded his arms up to protect his head, and Gojyo pulled out, much too fast. He grabbed Hakkai and pushed his face and shoulders down into the mattress with one hand, knocking Hakkai's legs apart with one knee. Then he thrust himself home again into that hot, tender core.

Hakkai tensed and grunted as Gojyo slammed home, and then he was pushing back against Gojyo's thrusts, rubbing himself against the sheets. Gojyo wondered briefly whether he was just waiting for an opportunity to turn the tables again, but there was no way he could stand having Hakkai trying so hard to get some friction and getting nowhere with it. He groped underneath his lover's body until he found that hard rod. Hakkai sighed, and then there was no more fighting, just rocking into Hakkai steadily, slowly at first, until Gojyo couldn't stand it any longer. "Are you gonna come for me, Hakkai?"

Hakkai chuckled under him. "Make me."

"Damn it! " He added a bit of twist to his strokes, and Hakkai's breathing got more ragged. But Gojyo was about to lose it too.

"Stop holdin' out on me, you - c'mon, _please?_ "

And with that, Hakkai came, squeezing Gojyo erratically and thrashing against the mattress. He hadn't even begun to go limp when Gojyo's own orgasm crested inside him, leaving him moaning into the back of Hakkai's neck.

Everything went quiet. Gojyo pulled out - carefully, this time. The various cuts, scratches, and scrapes were stinging with sweat, but it was all far, far away. He dozed for a moment, his face buried in Hakkai's hair. Finally, Hakkai stirred. "I need the toilet, and I should wash. You too, when I come back."

When Gojyo came back from his own shower, the bed was all clean and inviting, and the room was lit only by Hakkai's reading lamp. Hakkai was perched on the edge with a book: pajama-clad, limiters on. The bloodstained, damp sheets were heaped in the laundry basket. "Aw, damn. Sorry for th' extra work."

"No, you aren't. Come here, before you stain a second set of linens." Gojyo smiled and went. Hakkai raised his hand, and there was the familiar, comforting hum of his _chi_ , erasing all the tiny nagging pains. Gojyo laced his fingers with Hakkai's as soon as the light faded and brought Hakkai's wrist, where purple finger-sized bruises were forming, right under his nose. "Fix that, too. An' I bet ya got more, in other places." Hakkai looked at him blankly for a moment and then shrugged and magicked the bruises away.

They climbed into bed together, Gojyo by the wall, Hakkai near the edge, because he always got up first. Gojyo curled up around and behind Hakkai, one cheek pressed against his shoulders. Hakkai took one of Gojyo's hands and placed it under his own cheek, nuzzled it sleepily. "That was rather fun," he said.

"Yeah ... ." Gojyo felt entirely relaxed and boneless and content, cradled by the good mattress and surrounded by the scents of clean laundry and Hakkai.

"Was that enough danger to hold you for a while?"

"Little while, anyway. Just like old times."

"Is that so? In that case, I do hope you don't think that we should be sleeping on the floor, with one blanket each."

Gojyo laughed. "Nah, I'm fine like this. 'S good to be back home with you, Hakkai."

"Mmmm," said Hakkai, and fell asleep in his arms.

 


End file.
